Things Will Go My Way
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Bakura thinking about his past duels, and how he felt about them. Song fic


First Yu Gi Oh fic, please go easy on me! In Bakura's (Yami B) point of view. Also Ishtar is Yami Malik.

I have been in that Ring for so many years......................... Though I have had many 'owners' during that time none have been able to help me reach my goal.

The Millennium Puzzle.

I first tried to get it with this new body, and to my surprise, the Pharaoh appeared from the body of his own 'owner'.

I found it sickening, the great Pharaoh of all Upper and Lower Egypt, reduced to this, and protecting his 'friends'. I reminded him, once over my surprise; that we were immortal, and they would all die, whether in my game or in life, it didn't matter.

I was close to winning the duel, managing to make the 'Great' Pharaoh lose life points due to the monster's on his field, and ready to take Little Yugi over, when Ryou............. The Change Of Heart decided to betray me. And I never forgot it. The Pharaoh swapping our soul's around, placing me onto the field and open to an attack from Yugi, sending me to the Grave Yard, and then the Reaper of the Cards................

I came to tell you  
How we've all began  
Nothing seems to work out right  
I'm broken down again  
So hold me now  
And say it's not forever  
Maybe someday  
In time  
  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way

Naturally I wasn't going to die for the Reaper.......... But I lost to the Pharaoh, like I did so many years ago.......... Decades ago............ The magic that was alive back then is all but gone now. But the Pharaoh's own magic is still there.

In one way it annoys the hell out of me, in another I am grateful.

If it weren't for the Pharaoh, I wouldn't have gotten the Millennium Eye so easily from Pegasus, and of course there was Ishtar.

However, I decided not to go after Yugi again, not too soon. I wanted a plan, one that would ensure that I got what I wanted without the down side of my losing the duel.

Then Malik and I met. That was my mistake. I should have been more careful, Malik was a child, who knew nothing of power, only hatred and anger; things that I knew very well, but I had power, more power than he did with his pathetic Ghoul's, and the Millennium Rod.

And the boy had another side to him completely! Without him ever knowing it! His servant and sister managed to hide it from him for some time..........

I've pushed to get through  
The crowds in twisted zone  
Just to find I'm right back here  
Doing what I'm told  
So take my hand  
Don't let me surrender  
'Cuz maybe someday  
Yeah, in time  
  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way

The catch this time was to enter the Battle City Final's. I managed to find a poor fool and gain his card, then duel another fool.

Hardly difficult, or challenging. The duel with Pharaoh made up for that.

A battle that I won't forget. I felt like I was almost back in Egypt, as myself and Pharaoh battled to go onto the next section of the final. However, without my most powerful creature that I had in Egypt, I was defeated by Sliffer the Sky Dragon. Of course, my defeat was delayed by Malik, who had his servant, Rishid, enter with the 'Millennium Rod' and tell the Pharaoh not to attack his friend, at which point I gave control back to Ryou, who was unable to hide the fact that his arm was still painful.

This gave the Pharaoh only two choices, attack Ryou and risk killing him, or giving up.

This was where I saw the flaw in Malik's plan. The Pharaoh has never lost a duel, and he would more than likely attack Ryou. I stepped in, and decided to accept defeat, knowing that I could easily come back.

For all the lives  
I've tasted  
Just looking for the truth  
For all the dreams I'm chasing  
What am I to do  
With everything against me  
The answers are all wrong  
Open now, I'll find out  
It was working all along

Unknown to me, when Ryou was taken into the recovery area, Anzu, under mind control of Malik, took the Millennium Ring from my host. This was not the brightest ideas, considering what happened next.

So hold me now  
And say it's not forever  
Maybe someday  
In time  
  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way

Malik managed to get me to battle Ishtar, for his Millennium Rod, and to know more about the marking's on his back.

Even though Malik was warning me about some of his cards, and I was sure that Ishtar wouldn't know how to use any other cards aside from the one's Malik used originally, we were both wrong.

My defeat at Ishtar's hands didn't bother me as much as it could have. The one thing that annoyed me was Ishtar claiming to place us into total darkness, and bring death everywhere.

Must I have to point out that I am the darkness?

My fight was never with Ishtar, I just wanted information. But I got that anyway, with part of me inside Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle.

And now, part of my soul that is inside the Millennium Ring, which is no longer around the neck of Ryou, but in a box, in Little Yugi's room, along with the three Egyptian God cards, as well as Isis Millennium Item and Malik's own Rod............ But part of my soul can still reach Ryou......................

I may have lost many duels in the past to the Pharaoh......... But things will change, and I will win!

For all the things  
I've tasted  
Just looking for the truth  
For all the dreams I'm chasing  
What am I to do  
With everything against me  
The answers are all wrong  
Open now, I'll find out  
  
Things will go my way  
Things will go my way


End file.
